


It Had To Be You

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes





	It Had To Be You

Today is the day. Today’s the day Niall gets married and I’m sitting at home wallowing in sorrow, wishing that it was me in that position and not her. Why did I have to be the one to fall in love with somebody that would never love me in the way I love them? The photo of us together at a party a few years ago is sitting on the coffee table and staring right at me, making my stomach turn. I feel sick just knowing that 3 hours from now he’s going to be standing at the altar waiting for her to walk down the aisle in her white dress, I feel sick knowing that he’s going to be looking at her with so much love in his eyes, I wish that could be me.

Right now, it’s just me alone in the flat with my thoughts, Liam left an hour ago and I’ve been laying down, too sad to get up and move. My phone’s been lighting up on the table with texts from the others asking me where and how I am, my phone rings and Zayn’s name flashes across the top of the screen. If I don’t answer him then he’s going to keep ringing until I do,

“What do you want Zayn?”

“Hello to you too. How far away are you? Liam said you wouldn’t be too far behind him”

“I thought about it and I’m not going, I can’t’

“Harry, stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your butt down to the church, Niall’s freaking out wondering why you haven’t showed your face”

“Zayn, I’m glad he’s thinking of me but I already told you, I’m not going. I can’t bear to see him go through with it”

“Harry, please? I get that your unhappy with his choices but that’s no reason to sit at home and cry over him! Get dressed and come down, please? It feels weird without you here”

“Zayn, I’m sorry I just can’t, and besides I don’t think she’d want me there, she figured out that I’m in love with her soon to be husband and I always have been” I can hear voices in the background, one of them I recognise as Louis,

“What did Louis say?”

“He said to meet him round the back and he’ll sneak you in, just please come?”

“I don’t know…”

“Harry, just come. I get that it’s going to be tough to see him get married but you’re his best friend and I know for a fact he wants you here”

Should I? the decision is too hard for me, I don’t want to let the guys down and I get that Niall would probably never forgive me for missing the biggest day of his life.

“Fine, I’ll come. Zayn just let Louis know I’ll meet him round the back in 20 minutes, don’t tell Niall I’m coming okay”

“That’s it Harry! See you soon okay.”

“Yeah, see you soon”

Zayn hangs up and I run my hand through my hair before standing up and running to the bedroom to fix my hair and put my suit on, I don’t really bother with makijg sure my hair is tidy, it’s been washed and that’s all I can do for now, I quickly grab my keys from the table by the door and I text Liam on my way out the door. He replies with a thumb up emoji and says that he’s happy I decided to come today.

The church isn’t too far away from the flat so I drive for 10 minutes before I park a block or two away from the church and quickly run, making sure my hair stops from going all over the place and my suit doesn’t look too bad. I see Louis standing at the back door of the church waving.

“You made it! Thank god, Niall’s been freaking out for the last 30 minutes and we’ve tried everything but I think you’re the only one that can calm him down. But, how are you anyway?”

“Uh I’ve been better, don’t really want to talk about it, where is he?”

“Zayn and Liam are sitting outside, you can’t miss them. Liam’s pacing around like a madman and Zayn’s just sitting there scrolling through Facebook”

“Thanks Lou”

“Go, I wont be too far behind you, just got to talk to his mum and see if she can’t find ways to settle him down if your attempts don’t work”

I walk into the room and look at Niall in the mirror, he looks good in his suit with his hair perfectly styled, he takes my breath away. My mouth is open but I quickly shut it when I see Niall turn around, his eyes go wide.

“Hey Ni?”

“Oh my god Harry, you’re here! I was wondering when you were going to show up, I’m scared” he pulls me in for a hug and I sink into his embrace, the butterflies flying around my stomach, “I can’t do this”

“Niall, look at me. You’re going to be okay, you’re going to go out there and you’re going to smile and greet everyone, you’re going to stand at the front of the church and Liam is going to be right behind you. The others are going to be sitting in the front few rows and your parents will be looking at you and they’re going to feel proud, and I’m going to be proud of you.”

“You’re right, thanks Harry. You’re the best, I’m so glad you’re here”

“I’m glad I’m here too, now you go out there and you marry the girl of your dreams. Love you mate”

Niall smiles and pulls me in for a hug, “Love you too. See you out there”

“Yeah” I force a smile and turn around to see three faces staring at me with sad smiles on their faces. I know what they’re going to say and I don’t think I want to hear it. “Guys, don’t say anything. Please”

“Harry, I would stay and tell you what I think but I need to go out there with Niall okay? I love you mate”

“Yeah, love you too Liam”

I watch as he walks off and I turn back around and see Louis and Zayn looking at me, “What?”

“Harry, we love you and we care for you, we’ve been talking and we think you need to tell him how you feel. You can’t keep these feelings locked away, you need to let them out.”

“Louis, I can’t. I can’t ruin his happiness!”

“Yes, you can! Look, we love Niall and we want him to be happy, we want him to be happy with you. He doesn’t really love her and it might look like he loves her but really, he’s only doing this to make his family happy! They want him to marry her and that’s not what he wants, I know it’s not. Harry, go out there and tell him, tell him how you feel! Storm in there and grab him by the neck and kiss him!”

“Louis right Harry. Go get him, when the time comes you need to object to the marriage and when you do, we will be right there with you being supportive no matter the outcome”

They both have a point, I’m going to do it.

“Okay, your right. Thanks”

“Yes, that right! Go and get your man!”

Louis and Zayn pat me on the back, kiss my forehead and then walk away into the church, I stand there with hands shaking. I look in the mirror and straighten my suit out and restyle my hair.  I need to do this now or I never will and then I’m going to regret it for the rest of my life.

The music starts and my heart stops, I walk out and into the church hiding against the wall, trying to avoid the bridal party.  Everybody in the church watches as the bride walks down the aisle, I look ahead and see Louis looking at me, he gives me a thumbs up before turning around. As she gets up there my heart stops, I don’t think I can watch this happen, my mind shuts off for most of the ceremony until those words are spoken giving me my chance to say something.

“If anybody objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace”

Now’s my time, I step forward and yell, “Stop!”

Everybody turns around and all eyes are on me, I look up to see Niall staring at me with wide eyes, “Harry, what are you doing?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago”

“Wait what are you talking about?”

I start walking down the aisle, Niall’s family staring at me in shock and her family staring me down. I look forward and see the bride and bridal party staring at me, I look to the left right and see Niall look towards Zayn and Louis then back at the groomsmen, I reach the front and pull Niall in for a kiss. I end the kiss and breathe before speaking, my voice shaking,

“Don’t marry her, I know you don’t love her, I know you’re only doing this to make your family happy and you’re doing this because you have no other option but to marry her. So please, don’t make a decision you’re going to regret for the rest of your life. This is something that has been weighing me down all these years, I love you! I love everything about you, I love the way you look when you laugh, I love seeing you smile, I love the way you don’t care what anybody says about you and I also love that you laugh at every one of my stupid jokes. I love you just the way you are, I have been in love with you since we met at uni and I will never stop”

I take a deep breath, “Please Niall, please don’t do this!”

Tears are starting to form in my eyes and even though my vision is blurry I can see the boys with big smiles on their faces. I wipe my eyes and look Niall directly in the eyes,

“Niall, say something please?”

 “Why! Why are you doing this now? Why didn’t you do this another time?”

Niall walks towards me and stands right in front of me, he runs a hand through his hair.

“I could hold it in any longer, I needed to tell you today, to get it off my chest”

Niall pulls me in and wraps his hand around my arm, looking right into my eyes.

“Did you mean everything you said?”

“Uh, yeah I did. Why?”

Niall laughs “Because I wanted to know for sure before I did this..”

“What are you doing?”

“Harry Styles, you are a complete and utter idiot….and that is one of the reasons why I love you.” He pulls me in for a kiss and there is a mixed reaction from the rest of the people in the church, Louis and Zayn are cheering, Liam’s clapping and I can hear Niall’s mum letting out the breath she had to have been holding in for a while. The rest of Niall’s family are all clapping, while on the other side of the church her family are mumbling. One of her family members lets out a quiet “Thank god”

Niall pulls away and turns around, the bride smiles and nods her head and mouths the word go. Niall turns back around, grabs my hand and pulls me out of the church. Once we get outside, we see the boys sneaking out the back of the church all with wide smiles on their faces.

“How do you feel?”

“Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders” I smile and them all before grabbing Niall’s hand and smiling. They each come over and hug Niall and I and let us go

“Go, before someone comes out. We’ll tell everyone”

 I pull Niall towards my car. We don’t look back as we drive off, my face hurting from smiling so much.


End file.
